defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Ere Argus
Ere Argus (Eredun for "New Argus") was a Commune, an extended family, founded by the young draenei Anchoress Exaythe the Abjurer. It was one of many draenei Communes, and was created with the intent to unite lone and lost draenei across Azeroth--those who could not find a place with other factions like the Argent Crusade or other Alliance organizations--into a single, cohesive group. After Exaythe went missing during a diplomatic venture to Arathor, the Commune's guidance and administration fell to Farseer Sanara. Ere Argus held vague ties to the Night Elves across Kalimdor, and the Humans of Theramore, and repeatedly fought alongside the former against the Horde incursions into Ashenvale Forest, in spite of the Commune's claims of neutrality and non-combatant status. They also established a permanent embassy in the dwarven city of Ironforge. The Commune went to great lengths to out itself, making sure that no draenei seeking a home was without the option to join them. It was also a strong proponent of peace in spite of the high frequency of battles the Commune found itself partaking in. Ere Argus was known to initiate a number of means to these ends, such as arranging the Festival of the Light in Shattrath City to commemorate the Legion's defeat at the Sunwell, and for undertaking lengthy journeys across both Azeroth and Draenor to benefit the draenei's Krokul brethren. History The Commune of Ere Argus was founded by Exaythe in late summer during the second year of the Northrend Campaign against the Lich King. This was in attempt to resurrect the old draenei tradition of forming family groups outside of blood-relation, a tradition which stemmed from the initial stages of the Great Exodus where many of the draenei left Argus left behind or lost most of their immediate family to the Burning Legion. Those who left Argus behind banded together into new "families" with their close friends. These non-blood-related family units were known as "Communes". Ere Argus was named for the world on which it was founded, Azeroth, and referred to the world's role for the draenei people: a new homeworld where they could rebuild their society to what it once was. While the majority of Ere Argus remained on Azeroth, it retained strong ties to Draenor, especially the cities of Shattrath and Telaar where the Commune's efforts were frequently directed. Early on the Commune established a close working relationship to the Order of Natures Grasp and the Winterblades Sentinel regiment, involving themselves somewhat in night elven affairs in northern Kalimdor. They also attempted to maintain close relations to the humans of the Theramore Isle city-state, but as time went on Theramore became more introvert, and the focus for the Commune came to rest on their Kaldorei allies. Notable members Exaythe Anchoress Exaythe was the founder of the Ere Argus Commune, and served as the figurehead and official leader for the first few months after the founding, before going missing at sea while en route to Arathor for a diplomatic meeting. It was unknown what exactly befell the young priestess, and many assumed her ship succumbed to piracy or bad weather, resulting in her death. This left the Commune to be led by more-experienced but less-public figures. Sanara Farseer Sanara, one of the oldest draenei alive and a mother-figure for the extended family that was the Commune, took up the role of figurehead after Exaythe's disappearance, becoming the outward voice and face of the family. She also took on the late Anchoress' duties as spiritual guide, holding sermons and pilgrimages for the Commune and other, unaffiliated draenei. Upon Exarch Zanadaar's resignation, she assumed sole leadership of the Commune. Iliira Once a jeweler in a small village near Karabor, Iliira became a Vindicator of her own making after losing her family to the orcs. Joining the Commune seeking guidance and sanctuary from her relentless hatred, her ferocity and skill still came into great use protecting it. She was eventually assigned as the new Exarch, almost a year after the former Exarch's resignation. In the time before this she developed a close personal relationship with Matriach Sanara far beyond the normal familial commune bonds, leading to some questioning the decision to appoint her to Exarch as being an act of nepotism on Sanara's part. Baelana One of the Commune's foremost Vindicators, Baelana was a fiercely devoted servant of the Light, but suffered from a past lost in faded memories, leaving her more of a blunt instrument of the Commune's defensive efforts with little initiative or ambition Vryndir A younger Vindicator, Vryndir epitomised the good nature of the draenei people, in particular their virtuous paladins. In spite of his strength and capabilities in battle, he was a gentle soul and a calm voice of reason among more heated arguments, and a proficient healer. Drustai Drustai was the first of the Acherus death knights to join the Commune. While she was met with mixed feelings by her draenei brothers and sisters, her powers and wisened knowledge--especially in the arcane arts--remained a great asset to the Commune as a whole. She was one of the most vocal supporters of open warfare against the Horde, though her overly-harsh stance found little support amongst the rest of the Commune. Gaijnor The old, weathered Vindicator known as Gaijnor was a fairly late addition to the Commune, but he made his presence known during particularly aggressive negotiations with the Sin'dorei. Nuraahi A young Telredorian huntress and tracker, Nuraahi had an aptness for technology and engineering, and offered both technological and martial expertise to her Commune siblings. Former members Zanadaar Exarch Zanadaar was a strong, tall draenei male of the older generation. He was a superbly-capable paladin and a fiercely-loyal protector of his people, both within and outside the Commune. He once led the Commune's volunteering protectors, Peacekeepers, Vindicators and Harbingers into battle. He, alongside Drustai, was the strongest proponent for open warfare against the Horde in the Commune, but when given the chance to change the Commune's stance upon Anchoress Exaythe's disappearance, chose his people's safety first. Not long after Exaythe's disappearance, he resigned his post and departed the Commune. Behind the scenes Ere Argus is a draenei-only, non-military roleplaying guild on EU Defias Brotherhood. It has been active since August 2009, and is a spiritual successor to the TBC-launch draenei guild, "The Exodus", sharing many similarities and certain members. Their forums at http://s3.zetaboards.com/Ere_Argus/index/ are open to guests and applications at all times. Gallery File:Ere_Argus_Ironforge_Embassy.jpg|Ere Argus embassy in Ironforge File:EA_Housing.jpg|Ere Argus' communal quarters. File:EA_Housing_interior.jpg|Ere Argus quarter's main hall. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance community organisations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Guilds Category:Draenei